New York High
by DPFanguin101
Summary: The penguins which are now humans go to New York High for high school. But what happens when there are nasty bullies there who Taunt them every second. NO FLAMMERS PLEASE
1. The Bulling Starts

" Welcome to New York High boys " Skipper said looking at the big school from outside. Skipper was wearing some shorts followed by a tank top a vest and a flat cap. Skipper stuffed his hands in his vest pocket and stared at the school smilling.

" This place is the worst thing or uh place that we will enter in our entire lives! " Skipper yelled pointing at the school. Then he shot his gaze at Private who stepped back.

" So don't mess it up. YOU TO PRIVATE! " Skipper ended yelling at Private and looking at him.

" Now lets just Go " said Skipper walking in.

" Private what's your first class? " Skipper asked looking at the young 13-year-old boy. Skipper was about 16 wile Kowalski 15 and Rico 14 leaving Private the youngest.

" English " Private said looking at his papers. Then Kowalski grabbed out his clipboard with his classes on it.

" I have English too Skipper, " said Kowalski Private clapped his hands. Private had his favorite stuffed animal in his bag that he would take anywhere with him.

" I have Gym, " said Skipper looking at his papers.

" Science " said Rico.

" Ok boys lets split up, " said Skipper.

" We will meet at Private's looker before lunch.

" Kowalski where is English " asked private looking at Kowalski. Kowalski looked around the big school.

" I have no idea let's ask these people over here " Kowalski said walking over to them.

" Excuse me fine gentlemen we are looking for English class can you help us, " Kowalski asked. The two kids started at him.

" Hey look its four eyes, " said the tall kid pointing at Kowalski's glasses. Then the other fat kid walked over to Private's bag.

" Is that a stuffed animal " they both started laughing then the tall one walked over to Private.

" That is so babyish. Hey gang come look at what this kid has with him " said the tall one. The gang came over and surrounded Private leaving Kowalski behind.

" PRIVATE " Kowalski yelled.

" Is that really your name? " said the tall one. Then he ripped Privates stuffed animal out of his hands and started tossing it up in the air. Then after the fat strong one came over and ripped his stuffed animal in half then tossed it in the garbage.

" We are done here, "said the kid leaving Private with tears in his eyes.

**Me: I wonder what's going to happen next.**

**Kowalski: Yeah but why Private?**

**Me: Because I just made it like that got a problem with it?**

**Kowalski: No.**


	2. Bully's Hurt

" Were done here, " said the tall one leaving Private in tears. Private really never felt so alone. Never felt so scared of the unknown before. He just stood there unable to move from shock. He never thought that he would be a victim of a bully before. It felt terrible to him. Private just wanted to run away and never return he felt like crying, crying so hard that his sides might just split in half but he had to be strong. He just had to think what would Skipper do. He wiped the tears of with his sleeve and stood tall.

" Private " Kowalski said as he ran over. Private looked at Kowalski in tears about to cry. But he had to stay strong he did not want his first day to be an outcast. But he just could not make through the hurt. He just broke down crying. Kowalski pated him on the back.

" Lets get Skipper before the bell rings " Kowalski said lifting up Private from the floor.

" Kowalski I thought you and Private were at English " said Skipper looking at them. Skipper looked around. Private looked at Kowalski.

" Um you see there was a problem, " Kowalski said. Skipper listened all ears.

" Kowalski don't tell I- I am ok, " said Private in tears. Skipper looked at him.

" Really? Solider " asked Skipper.

" Please don't call me that " said Private. He cried in front of Kowalski but not Skipper. No way never who would in front of their commanding officer.

" Private are you all right " asked Skipper looking at him.

" Why do I have to be called Private its such a weird name " Private asked Skipper looking at him.

" It is a rank, " said Skipper looking at Private.

" What's the matter? " asked Skipper looking at him.

" Its these two kids picked on Private and called me four eyes " said Kowalski looking at Skipper.

" But that's not all…they took Privates stuffy the one he got along time ago and can't live with out and ripped it out and tossed it in the trash and said his name was weird " Kowalski said. Private tried not to cry but tears came rushing through him. Then there was the two bullies' that picked on him.

" We will go to the Office to report this. But right now lets go to to our classes " said Skipper.

" Yeah Private come on lets go find our English class " Kowalski said putting an arm around Privates shoulder leading him away.

**Me: I like this I wonder what's goanna happen next.**

**Kowalski: What is this junk you are making Private all upset**

**Me: My Fan fiction. Hey Kowalski what is all of your junky inventions doing in my room?**

**Kowalski: :( **


	3. English Trouble

When Kowalski and Private finally entered English class they were late really late.

" Can you explained to me why you are late? " asked the English teacher angrily. Kowalski looked at Private, Private looked at Kowalski.

" We are new here and we ran into some trouble on the way wile we were trying to find our class " said Kowalski looking at the teacher.

" What kind of trouble " the teacher asked looking at Kowalski. The class let out a snicker at how the two boys were in trouble.

" Um well you see… " Kowalski paused and looked at Private. Private shook his head. Kowalski nodded lightly.

"… That is sort of… Classified " Kowalski said. The class let out a gasp. Kowalski shook his head sadly at Private.

" What are your names? " the teacher asked looking at Kowalski.

" Um I am Kowalski and t-this is Private " Kowalski said. The class let out a laugh at how weird their names were.

" Maybe we should get Skipped " Private whispered to Kowalski. Kowalski shook his head.

" I have a way to get through this " Kowalski said back to Private.

" Go to your seats " said the teacher.

Kowalski and Private listened to the teacher. The teacher assigned a 3 person group project.

" Hey do you want to be part of our group " Private asked the tall boy.

" As if " the boy said shaking his head.

_This is going to be harder then I thought._ Kowalski thought to himself.

**Kowalski: How are we ever going to get a group.**

**Me: That's an easy question you won't * Laughs ***


End file.
